


A Few Words For Adrenaline

by Chionee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Injuries, huuuh is there anything else to tag really, sanji loves his bf okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chionee/pseuds/Chionee
Summary: A battlefield was probably not the best place to get a moment of peace with his boyfriend, but Sanji would take it anyway.





	A Few Words For Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I have to apologize for not having been present last month, life was kinda hectic.  
College is hell this year, so I hope I'll live long enough to continue Felines and Spell Books.
> 
> Here's a little something I did to put myself back into the writing mood.  
Hope you enjoy!

A bullet grazed his cheek a bit too close for Sanji’s comfort. Clenching his teeth and jumping to the side to avoid another shot, he kicked a bunch of weakly armed Marines unconscious before sprinting towards the sniper who hadn’t been leaving him be for the past few minutes. The Marine panicked and seemed to hesitate between keeping on shooting or fleeing. The confusion was what cost him his life, but Sanji couldn’t bring himself to pity him for now.

The battle was exhausting. As a pirate, the cook had his regular share of endless fights, but this one was probably the longest he ever had to participate in so far. He didn’t know how many waves of soldiers there still were to go, and that lack of knowledge was starting to put him on edge.

Taking advantage of a moment of quiet, he took a long, careful breath, wheezing when a broken rib sent a burst of pain through his chest. Damn that stupid Marine with a hammer bigger than two grown men. Sanji panted, trying to come up for air, but he was seriously starting to feel the harshness of the battle weight down on him.

He had his nose broken and a mean bruise on one of his shoulders, as well as benign cuts on his calves, but right now the most annoying wound was that broken rib. If he wasn’t careful enough for the remaining of the fight, this inconvenience would transform into a real pain in the ass, and a potential major injury.

A suspicious noise made him turn around faster than he ever did, which promptly upset the rib. Gritting his teeth to forbid any pained sound to come out of his mouth, he searched for the source of the noise, ready to smash any unfriendly-looking person coming for him.

But instead of finding an enemy, his eyes landed on the bloody form of Zoro. Even with a disturbingly great amount of blood covering his body, the three swords held by their owners were a good enough proof of identity. Sighing, Sanji allowed himself to relax a bit while Zoro approached, the faint limping not going unnoticed even to the cook’s tired eyes.

“You’re okay?” He asked when the swordsman was within earshot, not resisting the urge to inquire about his well-being.

“Of course I am,” Zoro grunted, wiping the blood on his swords away on the worn material of his pants. One more set of clothes that would go to waste. “You look more like shit than I do.”

The taunt would have, in other circumstances, put Sanji in a childish mood, but Zoro’s phrasing gave away the acknowledgment of his own wounds, and for once he allowed himself to laugh at their respective state, rather than banter about who had it harder.

“You’re probably right,” he chuckled, patting his slacks’ pockets for a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. “I hope the others are fine.”

“They are,” Zoro claimed, looking behind him like they would appear from there at any given moment.

That stupid, blind faith in their crewmates always managed to make Sanji soften on the inside. Even in the crappiest situations when there was no way to know if the others were actually okay, Zoro’s trust in their friends’ skills never wavered, which wouldn’t stop him to come help whenever he could.

“The Marines did a great job separating us,” Sanji commented after a drag of needed nicotine. “They knew how to proceed.”

“Yeah, I didn’t notice it before it was too late. But we’re used to that, aren't we?”

Sanji shrugged. The Navy’s plan had been to attack each of them individually according to their weak spots. The fact that the battle was dragging was probably their plan to take _him_ down. As much as his endurance was amongst the best of the crew, he was no supernatural being and would eventually collapse of fatigue.

Zoro poked him in his valid shoulder, putting an end to his reverie. “Come on, we’ve been in worst situations.”

Sanji wanted to argue they hadn’t, in fact, but it would be as good as giving his worries away. Zoro was observant enough to notice the cook was over-thinking things, and it would be useless to lose himself in that kind of thoughts when the next wave could strike anytime.

Sanji leaned his head back, closing his eyes to let the sun warm his dirty skin. The blood that had run down his nose and chin was dry already, and he knew it would be a pain to wash away after all this. He preferred not to think about the broken cartilage that needed to be fixed. Unmoving, his rib was only a dull stinging and the bruise on his shoulder could almost go unnoticed.

He could feel Zoro’s presence next to him, looking at him and making sure no enemy was nearing. From the very first day of their companionship, Sanji knew this was the presence of a loyal, protective man. It felt rough but warm, and the cook had no doubt Zoro would always be that way. Over the years and the experience, he had lost the juvenile part of it, leaving only a man so impressive he could win fights just be looking down on his opponents. Sanji had witnessed that a few times, and it always left him with dizzy amazement constricting his guts.

The cook sometimes wondered what the swordsman would have become if he hadn’t let himself be carried away by Luffy. Would he have joined another crew, become the first mate of another crazy kid, sailed the Grand Line as far as they did?

Would Sanji, still on the Baratie, have witnessed the unbalanced fight between him and Mihawk if he hadn’t join Luffy? Would the young, so young cook have heard the promise of an equally young swordsman to his captain while his life was bleeding away? He didn’t know, but the thought of a world where he hadn’t met Zoro felt very unpleasant.

Sanji thought with amusement that such a realization would have upset his younger self, but it was all the charm of their relationship. There were so many things that made Zoro inseparable from this lifetime; the childish banter and the silent companionship, this common virtue that pushed them to protect their friends before caring for their own safety. The worry that would creep from under layers of rivalry when one of them was severely wounded.

The cigarette was now consumed to the filter, and Sanji was wondering if he had time for another one. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Zoro had finished wiping his swords and had sheathed Wado for the time being. Hopefully, he wouldn’t need it for the remaining of the fight.

“Your bandana is in poor condition,” Sanji reengaged the conversation.

“Yeah, well your tie as been downright destroyed. You don’t even have it anymore.”

“It was not an invitation to make fun of me,” Sanji sighed with a roll of eyes.

“So is that small talk?” Zoro snorted.

The swordsman rolled his shoulders in an attempt to relax them, letting a small groan out. The blood on his skin was starting to dry under the sun, making a sight Sanji judged as absolutely disgusting. But since he was in no better state, he refrained to speak his mind.

“So what if it is?” He retaliated.

“Since when do we do small talks?”

His tone was only mildly mocking, which is why Sanji chose not to get snarky. He gave him a light kick from the tip of his shoe, at which Zoro only smirked. God, why was he always so damn infuriating? Sanji wanted to start a fight with him just for the sake of it, but now was not the appropriate time and place for that.

“I don’t mind, you know?” The swordsman said in a quiet voice.

“Mind what?”

“Us not talking when there’s nothing to say.”

“Of course you don’t mind, moss doesn’t usually communicate via dialogs.”

Sanji shook his head and Zoro clicked his tongue in annoyance, but the ghost of a smile was there for the cook to see, indicating he was in no way bothered. Sanji smiled in turn, deciding to stay quiet as per Zoro’s hidden wish.

They might have been able to stay silent a long moment if the next wave of Marines had not decided to arrive at that exact moment. With the sound of the soldiers’ heavy footsteps approaching, Sanji crushed the butt of his cigarette under his foot, his shoulders slumping as his wounds suddenly reminded him of their existence.

Before he could get a proper view of their opponents, Zoro’s face suddenly appeared just in front of his, and without being able to get a word out, he was taken into a fierce kiss that immediately made him feel dizzy. He could taste the blood on his tongue, not sure if it was his, Zoro’s or a stranger’s, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. The cook felt his pulse on his temples and the blood rush into his veins as he gripped the swordsman’s forearms to get some level.

As quickly as it came, the kiss was broken and Zoro leaned against Sanji’s ear. His breath was hot against his skin and the cook wished the battle was over already so he could take a bath, get his injuries fixed and sleep with that brute of a man.

“I love you,” Zoro whispered before turning around, raising his voice. “Do your worst.”

As the swordsman was walking towards the Marines, Sanji’s heart missed some beats. He watched Zoro get ready to attack their enemies, unable to focus on anything else than the muscles moving under the skin of his naked back. Zoro probably didn’t feel the need to talk all the time, but he sure as hell knew all the words that would fuel the cook.

A giddy smile made his way on his lips and after a deep breath to ready himself, Sanji gathered the remaining of his strength to launch himself into the battle. He was not that tired anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and reviews are appreciated <3
> 
> You can check my [tumblr](https://chioneesglasses.tumblr.com/).


End file.
